From Your Loving Kohai
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: Written for Kasamatsu's Birthday. Kasamatsu glared at the blond, "You didn't have to." He smiled back, "I had to, Sempai," Kise stated. "Because it's for you," That line, so often used in nearly all the cheesy soap operas in the world, felt like it was the first ever made in mankind to the brunette, who finally had his face exploding into a thousand shades of red. KiKasa/ KasaKi
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

Heya guys! I know this is sudden for me cuz I have tons of stories that aren't being updated, but today is just a special day for me! I mean it's Kasamatsu-sempai's birthday! And he's like, my ideal Captain! I just love KiKasa, for short.

Made especially for his birthday!

Read and Review!

Tanjoubi Omedetou, Kasamatsu Yukio!

* * *

**"From Your Loving Kohai"**

**Kise . X . Kasamatsu**

The morning was greeted by silence and not even Kasamatsu Yukio's alarm clock resounded in his room. He made it early, shut off the alarm, got his bag and jacket, and left his apartment.

The daily routine had to be done first. No day is excempted, not even for today. The park was quieter at 5 in the morning, since he would usually get here at 6 and he'd be accompanied by the rest of the athletic people in the neighborhood. He doesn't bump into his team mates though. They don't follow a strict schedule like him, but they always seem to make it up during practices, so he didn't mind.

Placing his bag on his usual bench spot, he performed his stretches. The freezing cold was slowly being replaced by a tingling warmth, and after 32 counts, proceeded to jog. Normally, 10 laps was enough for the morning, which lasted for a good one hour, but somehow, he felt tired as he made the 4th pass on his bench. His breath wasn't even coming out in rigid puffs.

"What is it with me today?" he asked to nobody in particular, fingers holding onto the bench for support as he tried to calm his impatient mind.

All thoughts were cut of by a certain high pitched yell that only he feels irritated enough to knock the breath out of that blond being.

"Sempai!"

"What is it again, Kise?" He made sure to keep his voice low, so as not to express his growing irritation, but Kise had already whined over the choice of his words.

"So mean! I only came up now and you're saying that I'm doing it again?"

Kasamatsu could only sigh and glare at him. Kise took it as a sign to state whatever he came in for early in the morning. He pulled out a rather large silver tinted bag that had a metallic blue ribbon at the hem and handed it to the questioning teen.

"Happy Birthday, Sempai!"

The words came out so warm and Kasamatsu sworn he could literally feel it wrapping around him. His eyes were still locked at Kise's, surprised yet nearly expectant.

Lowering his head as a blush made its way over his cheeks, he gave the blond a jab to the ribs in return, "You didn't have to."

"I had to, Sempai," Kise stated, actually overcoming the pain on his side in his recordbreaking time of a second, "Because it's for you,"

That line, so often used in nearly all the cheesy soap operas that Moriyama forces everyone to watch (for romance training, he might add), felt like it was the first ever made in mankind to the brunette, who finally had his face exploding into a thousand shades of red.

"I'm not a girl, baka!" He yelled, brows twitching in annoyance and embarassment.

Kise could only smile and nod, "I know," And before Kasamatsu could yell more incoherent curses, Kise's slender fingers were already cupping the back of his head, pulling him closer.

Kasamatsu's senses fell numb, hands relaxing and dropping the present. His body subconciously leaning in to that warmth. He forgets the daily routine, forgets the training schedule he was just planning minutes ago, forgets the fact that the rest of the athletic people might jog in anytime and see him like this.

Instead, all he intended to focus on, and remember for the rest of his life, was the way Kise's soft and slick lips brushed against his, nibbling on his bottom lip, begging for entrance.

The brunette didn't have to move a muscle though, as Kise's tongue forced its way into his mouth, claiming dominance, dancing so passionately against his. His legs were the last to loss the sense of feeling, and he nearly slides to the floor if it wasn't for the blond's other hand wrapping around his waist, head tilting even more and deepening the kiss.

'Oh Gods...' Was the only thing he could think of as they pulled away, the older teen releasing a soft moan to which the blond wished he could hear every second.

"Sempai?" Kise whispered, breath lingering on the crook of his neck, "Happy Birthday,"

"I already heard you once, baka" He burried his still flushed face on the blond's shoulder, words nearly muffled out, "Just...do me a favor and exercise with me?"

Kise broke out into a grin, hands snaking around the man's waist, as he leaned towards his ear and said in a low, husky voice "What kind of exercise, Sempai~?"

Kise tried to muffle his laughter when he felt Kasamatsu stiffen against him, and his ears turning red with each passing second.

"Morning jogging and stretching, damnit!" He yelled back in defense, "W-what is going on in that mind of yours?!"

"Everything a kohai needs to show love to his Sempai~" Kise's statement was greeted by an awkward silence until the brunette decided to run off after placing the present beside his bag on the bench.

"H-hey Sempai! I'm sorry, it was a joke!"

"What are you talking about? I just told you to exercise with me right?" Kasamatsu retorted, mouth turning into a sly smirk, his confidence coming back to him, "Get jogging, kohai!"

Kise's dumbfounded look was replace by a smile that outshined the rising morning sun behind the mountains, and Kasamatsu nearly tripped on his own feet for staring so much if he hadn't stopped and waited for the blond to come up beside him.

"Alright then, Kasamatsu-sempai!"

Kasamatsu had never believed in birthday wishes, but somehow someway, and something just happened, and a wish that he unconsciously made came true. Being right beside his kohai, his Kise, and watching him smile to his heart's content was everything that he could wish for, and everything that only Kise could do to make him the happiest Captain (if not lover) in the world.

Now if only he could make the blond brat be the one to blush, that would really make his birthday more memorable.

* * *

**.**

**Fin~**

**.**

**Author's note:**

Wow. That was interesting. It seemed like I'm not writing in my usual style. Hey! I GUARANTEE YOU THAT IT WAS 999999999% ME WHO WROTE THIZ STORY! hahaha. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this short KiKasa story! I had fun writing this at also 5 o'clock in the morning! It's so cold!

Please read and review!

Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KASAMATSU YUKIO!

Signing out~

Reimei-Jennoir


	2. From Your Loving Sempai

**"From Your Loving****Sempai****"****  
****Kasamatsu . X .****Kise****  
****Extra!**

The day was spent with Kasamatsu's team singing an off-pitched happy birthday, and every classmate that he never knew he had greeting him as well.

The afternoon training just ended and everyone else gathered their bags to leave the gym. He had already promised to treat the team out on dinner on Saturday, so he better start saving now.

Just as he was going to join them leave, he saw the blond fixing his bag by the benches. And suddenly, an urge to accomplish today's mission resurfaced and he excused himself, telling the group to wait by the gate, as he approached the blond.

"Hey Kise," He started, mind already whirling for the right words to say.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering about what you said this morning... About what kind of exercise I was talking about."

Kasamatsu watched Kise stare at him with wide, expecting eyes, and he couldn't help but laugh mentally and praise himself for his cunning front.

"Maybe we should take that exercise... In my room tonight,"

There. He said it. And it took all of his willpower not to breakdown and blush.

"E-eh..." Kise continued to stare, until it hit him so hard, he stumbled back, blushing like there was no tomorrow as censored thoughts filled his mind, "EH?!"

Mission accomplished.

Kasamatsu could only stare in awe as the blond continued to sputter words and squeeks as he waved his hands frantically.

All the while, blushing beet red.

"SE-SEMPAI!" Kise wailed, eyes tearing up, making it glossier, and much more attracive than how the brunette expected it to be.

He smiled at his ace, grabbed his hand and pulled him up. The feeling of the joke dissipated, and all that was left now was that yearning feeling of having his Kise beside him tonight.

"If you be a good boy, I might consider training you... If you know what I mean,"

And with that, Kise's mind practically exploded and all he could do was lean on his kind Sempai's shoulders.

**Fin~**

**.**

* * *

******Author's note:**

Hehehe. There's Kasamatsu's side of the story! Hope you enjoyed!  
Read and review!


End file.
